


Chasers and Keepers and Brooms, oh my!

by anne_ammons



Series: Drabbles for Fairest of the Rare - Lovefest 2021 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29254605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anne_ammons/pseuds/anne_ammons
Summary: Written for Lovefest 2021 #TeamCass
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Oliver Wood
Series: Drabbles for Fairest of the Rare - Lovefest 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148042
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9
Collections: Love Fest 2021, Rare Pairs RHM Read for LoveFest





	Chasers and Keepers and Brooms, oh my!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [In_Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_Dreams/gifts).



> Written for Lovefest 2021 #TeamCass

“You were a shit seeker, Malfoy. Everyone knows it. Your father bought your way onto the Slytherin team. And now, you think you can just walk in here and your last name gives you some sort of special privilege? That’s not how it works in the real world. No one cares about the size of your vaults. So either stop crying and and get down to business or get off the field.”

Draco had heard worse before. Usually it was about the mark on his arm or his actions in the war. Still, the team’s Chaser coach had plenty to say about the newest member of the Falmouth Falcons.

(Never mind there had been a hefty donation to the team to ensure he had a try out, at least he’d made this team on his own merits.)

But sitting here, having to listen to Oliver Wood ream him out wasn’t exactly Draco’s idea of a good time. It may not have been one of his better ideas, but he decided that he wouldn’t just sit there and take the abuse. It would set a bad precedent if Wood thought he would just lie down and let him walk all over him.

He dropped hold of his broom and stepped towards the man whose face was already red. Everyone knew Wood was a yeller. Even back at Hogwarts, one could hear his voice carry from the Quidditch Pitch and over the lawns whenever the Gryffindor team had practice. He decided to match him in tone and give him a taste of his own medicine.

“Why the fuck should I listen to you, anyway?” His face was flush from the drill they’d just run. It wasn’t his fault he didn’t know their formations yet. He hadn’t know the mark where the other two Chasers started to double back, and he’d missed the cue. “What does a washed-up Keeper have to say to a line of Chasers?”

Wood threw his head back and laughed.

“What does a Keeper have to say to a Chaser? Are you shitting me?”

Wood turned his head, looking around to see if anyone was listening, but the rest of the team had already hit the showers. He lowered his voice.

“Malfoy, what do you fucking think Keepers do all game long? We watch Chasers. That’s literally all we care about. So who better to whip your sorry arses into shape than someone who knows what you do better than you do? And besides, who are you to question the fucking coaching decisions in your second week. It’s as if you’re asking me to ride you.” 

Draco gulped, but said nothing. He hadn’t thought about it in quite that way. And yes, he very much wanted to be on the team, so maybe he needed to stand down and let things happen, even if it meant submitting to a Gryffindor who he knew had it in for him.

_Three Months Later_

“What the fuck, Malfoy? You would think this was your first rodeo? Either give me all you've got or I’ll handle it my damn self.”

Draco roared. He was already tired from practice, but this was unacceptable. He proceeded to grip Wood’s hips and pound into him mercilessly until his motions stilled and he came with a shudder.

“There,” Wood grinned lazily in the afters. The two lay panting and covered with sweat. “Much fucking better. If only you flew as well as you fucked.”

Draco swatted his lover’s chest, knowing full well, that in both cases, it all came down to the coaching.


End file.
